when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Delores Loud
"Yikes! It's Delores Loud, the lookalike of the evil Supreme Chairgirl of the Coalition of the Red Star, Lola Loud! Well, I can't believe the universal travel machine that the Undeads would use has just brought the fictional rich characters like her into a bloody, yet golden revolution here in Quintana Roo!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Lt. Delores Vanderbilt "Lola Two" Loud is a main character of The Luxurious Loud House. In The Luxurious Loud House, she is Alana's identical twin sister and the third youngest at 7 (seven) years old (or 6 six years old). Like The Loud House version of herself, Lola is a bratty girly-girl and dresses and acts like a princess, and she acts as a family tattletale herself. However, unlike her lower class counterpart, she is more kinder and less threatening since she is a devout Catholic. Like her lower class counterpart however, she and her twin are missing two front teeth. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as a commander in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force. She will be voiced by Ava Cantrell in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography "Cute N' Mean is too unholy and is against God's will, it is nothing more than a work of the Devil." "Cute N' Mean, no? Was it against's God will? Was it nothing more than a work of the Devil? Ha! That's more like it's against Juche's will, then it's nothing more than a work of western imperialism! You rascal. There's no such thing as Cute N' Mean." --Delores Loud to Lola Loud, Gatsby of the Sun Delores Loud is the third youngest child of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud, the middle child of Richard's younger sisters, and Alana's younger twin sister. Her most annoying habit is looking in the mirror. Delores, like Lola, dresses and acts like a princess, she has interests in anything girly such as fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots, and can be as narcissistic as her older brother, Richard. However, her Catholic faith makes her much more compassionate and loving to her siblings, she can get angry occasionally but has better control of it. She has a high disdain for Cute N' Mean awards, regarding it as going against God's will and a work of Satan. She enjoys her family's company and is more capable of humility and selflessness. However, in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, her high disdain for Cute N' Mean awards made her cousin regarding it as going against the willi of Juche idea and a work of Western imperialism. Personality Delores, like Lola, dresses and acts like a princess, she has interests in anything girly such as fashion shows, makeup, and posing for photo shoots, and can be as narcissistic as her older brother, Richard. However, her Catholic faith makes her much more compassionate and loving to her siblings, she can get angry occasionally but has better control of it. She has a high disdain for Cute N' Mean awards, regarding it as going against God's will and a work of Satan. She enjoys her family's company and is more capable of humility and selflessness. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is a little bit more tomboyish and is a good tactician like Heinz Guderian of the Nazi Union. Category:Animated Characters Category:Blondes Category:Bratty Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Commanders Category:Devoted Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Girly Characters Category:Humans Category:Identical Characters Category:Kind Characters Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Roman Catholics Category:Siblings Category:Survivors Category:Tattertales Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force Members Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters